Amy Lee au temps des Maraudeurs
by Aulandra17
Summary: Ayant enfreint les règles de son grand pere, elle est confié aux parents de James potter pendant les vacances scolaires. Le choc parait grand entre les deux cousins qui ne se sont jamais vu. Surtout quand ce dernier a invité son meilleur ami......


Chapitre 1: la triple punition

Tout ça pour un sort…. Un unique sortilège vieux comme Merlin…

Et le résultat le voilà: un conseil de famille en bonne et du forme de la famille Dumbledore, enfin ce qu'il en reste… Mais si c'était que ça, il n'y aurait que mon grand-père maternel et son frère… Ils ne sont jamais d'accord, cela m'aurait convenu… Mais non, il y a aussi le frère de ma grand-mère maternel. Cette dernière étant morte il-y- a tout juste deux ans, la « famille » qui ne compte plus que deux membres majeurs ( je n'ai que 16 ans ) a décidé de prendre conseil auprès du frère de ma grand-mère Harold Potter. Prétextant son grand age ( 72 ans, c'est pas non plus le phénix, il exagère…), il a tenu à amené son fils Harry un Auror d'élite très connu de par le Monde de la Magie….Et lui, bien sur, a ramené sa femme… Un véritable défilé..

Bref j'ai le droit à toute ma famille….. Enfin, du coté de ma mère dont je porte le nom.

La famille de mon père est tellement maléfique que les sorciers n'osent pas dire le nom que mon père s'est attribué lorsqu'il est devenu le Mage Noire le plus puissant de notre époque… Son nom de naissance je ne le connais pas, et me faire appeler Mademoiselle Voldemort c'est pas terrible quand même…

Cette pensée ne me plaisant vraiment pas du tout, je me mis à regarder autour de moi. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, si ensoleiller par ce mois de juillet.

Ce manoir appartenait à ma grand-mère, il est situé prés de Gloucester dans un coin paumé près du seul lac de la région. Elle l'avait reçu de sa propre mère, et je l'avais hérité à la mort de cette dernière.. Enfin, disons plutôt que j'en hériterais lorsque je serais majeure ( plus qu'un an à tenir…), parce que mes biens sont pour le moment géré par mon grand-père. Je n'ais le droit qu'à une certaine somme par mois, un peu comme de l'argent de poche que je ne reçois que si je suis acceptable. Acceptable dans mon comportement…

Zut! Je n'aurais sans doute rien à la fin de ce mois…. Adieu jolie robe que j'avais aperçu avant hier sur le Chemin de Traverse…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un grand-père pas du tout content. Aucun sourire n'effleurait ses lèvres comme à l'accoutumée, son regard ne possédait aucune lueur malicieuse.. Bon j'avoue que j'ai exagéré quelque peu mais c'était pour la science magique…

Forte de cette pensée, je m'avançais avec assurance dans le grand salon. A la place de grand canapé trônait une longue table où tout le monde était rassemblé. Oncle Alberfoth, le frère de mon grand-père, était assis à coté de l'autre grand-oncle Harold. Le fils de ce dernier avait cessé de discuté avec son épouse Janice dès que j'étais entré. Je ne les voyais jamais et j'en étais très satisfaite: je savais qu'ils savaient de qui j'étais la fille… Je voyais dans leurs yeux ce recul que l'on prend lorsque l'on s'approche d'un animal extrêmement dangereux, un animal qui vous sauterais dessus au moindre mouvement. Et l'animal en question c'était moi.

Janice tenta un sourire, mais elle sentit sans doute elle-même combien il résonnait faux.. Il semblait au sourire que l'on fait au médicomage lorsqu'il vous annonce qu'il ne sait pas quand vous serez remis de cette salopri de rhume de dragon appelé comme cela que parce que vous crachez du feu chaque fois que vous éternuez… Qu'es que j'ai pu en ruinée des robes à cause de cette maladie. Et ce si joli manteau blanc que je m'étais acheté à Paris… Grillé l'hiver dernier.. Il faudra que je pense à cet achat, il fait trop froid en Irlande.

- « Assis toi Amy, nous devons parler et ça risque d'être long et désagréable. » me dit l'oncle Alberforth.

Je m'assis en soupirant. Un silence pesant s'instaura alors.. Puis au bout de quelques longues minutes mon grand-père prit la parole.

- « Nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui.. Ma petite fille Amy a eu un comportement inacceptable… ».

- « Faut pas exagérer… » marmonnais je.

Le regard de l'oncle Harold paraissait éteint lorsqu'il me dit de sa voix cassée:

- « Inacceptable… Je trouve le mot parfaitement adéquat pour le sortilège que tu as utilisé. ».

- « Ce n'est quand même pas un Impardonnables… »

Janice faillit s'étrangler. Son époux, mon cousin Harry, lui prit la main.

- « Encore heureux » tonna Albus « J'en ai assez d'un comme ça qui lance des Imperiums… ».

- « Hé! » se récria l'oncle Alberforth « Cela ne s'est passé qu'une fois, cette maudite chèvre n'écoutait rien de ce que je lui disais, j'ai perdu patience et… »

Mon grand-père le coupa dans ses explications.

- « Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger de tes actes mais ceux d'Amy Lee. Savez vous tous de quel sortilège elle a utilisé? ».

Tous sauf Janice acquiescèrent .

- « Eh bien pas exactement mais… ».

- « Un sortilège de possession, voilà ce que ma petite fille s'amuse à faire ! »

Elle faillit s'étrangler de nouveau. Son mari demanda alors:

- « Ce que j'ignore c'est sur quoi, ou sur qui, a t elle lancé le sort. Et la raison de ce geste.. ».

Son père me demanda alors:

- « Oui, quelles explications as-tu à fournir sur ton geste? ».

Je pris le temps de regarder tout le monde. Puis, je répondis:

- « Je voulais voir de par les yeux d'un chat.. J'ai lu dans un livre que la vision des félins est beaucoup plus développé que les nôtres. Alors, je me suis dis que je tenais là un bon motif pour pratiquer ce sortilège. ».

Je me mis alors à parler plus rapidement; je crois que c'est cela qui énerva le plus mon grand-père…

- « C'était incroyable ! Comme si les objets avaient pris tout à coup une autre dimension, j'en avais presque le tournis. C'était trop génial ! J'avais l'impression de… ».

Mais je crois que je n'aurais pas du dire que c'était génial car mon grand-père tonna:

- « C'est tout ce que tu as à dire; que c'était génial ! ».

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi en colère.. Même le jour où j'ai été collé un mois entier, pour un duel auquel mon adversaire a tellement été blessé qu'il a passé deux semaines à St Mangouste aux soins des blessures graves, il avais pris ma défense.. Même si j'ai eu le droit ensuite à un sermon mémorable sur la gestion de mes pouvoirs, et l'utilisation qu'on doit en faire. Je repris contact avec la réalité, et apparemment j'en avais raté un morceau..

« …. C'est pourquoi j'ai réuni la famille; je vous le demande donc à tous: quelle punition pourrait être donnée à cette jeune idiote? Puisqu'elle n'a pas compris apparemment ce que je mettais efforcé de lui dire lors de cette affaire de duel.. ».

Apparemment, lui non plus ne l'avait pas oublié…

Ce fut étonnamment l'oncle Harold qui commença:

- « Nous pourrions lui confisquer sa baguette jusqu'à la fin des vacances.. ».

Mais ça va pas chez lui.. Ma baguette.. Et pourquoi pas me couper ma main droite pendant qu'il y est..

J'ai lancé un regard de désespoir vers l'oncle Alberforth qui vit très bien mon incrédulité. Il vint à mon secours:

- « C'est un peu radical comme méthode.. La priver d'argent de poche suffirait non? ».

Ahhh cher oncle, je l'adore, on se comprend si bien…

- « Non, c'est ce que l'on fait dès qu'elle commet une bêtise. Elle ne verrait pas la différence entre aller dans le village moldu sans permission et posséder quelqu'un. »

Le cousin Harry hocha la tête et murmura:

- « Oui c'est vrai; il faut quelque chose qui la fasse réfléchir… ».

Tous acquiescèrent. Le silence qui suivit me parut encore plus long que le précédent.. Mais qu'es ce que ces vieux hiboux allaient encore inventer pour me faire souffrir… S'il me réclame ma baguette, comment vais-je faire?

La cousine Janice fit une proposition étonnante:

- « Elle n'a qu'à passer le reste des vacances chez nous cela lui permettrait de vivre un peu en famille…. Elle a manifestement besoin d'attention et je peux le lui apporter puisque je ne travaille plus.. »

Son mari lui-même parut étonné de sa proposition.. En famille? Elle est folle je ne la connais même pas.. Elle a du boire du whisky-pur-feu avant de venir c'est pas possible que la Janice-je-sursaute-dès-que-je-fais-un-geste propose de me garder…Je me mis à protester:

- « Non, c'est une très mauvaise idée… Je ne veux pas aller là bas.. Mes amies vont en Italie et je pensais les rejoindre… ».

- « Tes amies, comme tu dis, ont de mauvaises influences sur toi. A moins, d'ailleurs que ce ne sois le contraire. Leurs familles sont connues de par le monde pour l'utilisation de la Magie Noire. » me coupa l'oncle Harold.

- « Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Ils n'ont jamais eu le moindre problème avec le Magenmagot… N'es ce pas grand-père? ».

- « Personne n'a pu le prouver, c'est un fait. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu n'iras pas en Italie de toute façon au vu de ce qui s'est passé. ».

Il soupira et caressa sa barbe. C'était le signe qu'il réfléchissait. J'avais peut être encore un espoir de ne pas aller chez les Potter…

« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée que tu aille chez tes cousins… »

Raté… Adieu l'Italie…

- « … Tu verras ce qu'es une famille soudée. Et puis, tu apprendras à connaître ton cousin. ».

Harry prit la main de son épouse et déclara:

- « Nous sommes très heureux d'accueillir Amy à la maison. James est un bon garçon, un peu turbulent parfois, mais je suis sur qu'il acceptera de prendre Amy sous son aile. ».

Il me regarda avec bienveillance et me dit:

« En plus vous avez exactement le même age.. ».

Mon grand-père prit la parole:

- « Bien.. Nous savons donc ce que tu feras mais je pense que ce n'est pas assez.. ».

- « C'est à dire…. »Murmurais-je avec une petite voix.

- « Je pense qu'il serait souhaitable de te retirer de Durmstarng. ».

Hein! Je me retourna fébrilement vers l'oncle Alberfoth mais il paraissait pour une fois d'accord avec son aîné.. Le traître.. Je regarda tout le monde, ils paraissaient tous d'accord.

- « Bien puisque tout le monde est d'accord… »

Je coupa mon grand-père:

- « Hé pas moi… J'ai eu Optimal à mes 17 BUSES ça ne compte pas.. ».

La cousine Janice parut étonnée:

- « 17? Ce n'est pas possible… ».

Je repris avec un sourire satisfais de circonstance:

- « Oh si, j'ai passé toutes les BUSES des cours auxquels je mettais inscrits, ce qui font 12 Optimal, et j'ai passé 3 matières supplémentaires pour voir: Incantations et créatures oral et écrit mais aussi Magie Noire. Mais comme il n'y a que de l'écrit pour cette matière, le nombre de mes BUSES est impair. »

L'oncle Harold parut surpris. Le cousin Harry murmura:

- « Quand James saura ça… Ces douze BUSES font pal figure à coté.. ».

La cousine Janice ajouta:

- « Ca lui fera du bien de savoir qu'il n'est pas si exceptionnel. »

Le regard remplis d'amour que le couple échangea me fit mal au cœur. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et tout le monde m'a toujours regarder avec crainte.. Même ma grand-mère que j'aimais pourtant tendrement.

Je fis semblant de m'intéresser brusquement à mes ongles. Lorsque je relevais le regard, je surpris celui de mon grand-père qui m'observait avec attention. Un léger sourire errait sur son visage.

L'oncle Alberfoth demanda alors:

- « Où va t'elle donc aller étudier? ».

Pas à Beauxbatons.. Tout sauf ça.. On raconte qu'ils font des cours de cuisine magique là bas.. Mais le pire, ce sont les cours de couture magique.. Berk…

Albus Dumbledore annonça alors:

- « A Poudlard ! ».

Ouf j'ai évité le pire.

L'oncle Harold demanda alors:

- « Elle va avoir du retard en cours de Défense. Comment va t-elle faire? ».

- « L'un de mes élèves est très doué. Je lui demanderais de lui donner des cours de rattrapage. ».

De rattrapage… Je suis pas un troll quand même. Je me débrouillerais par moi-même.. Du rattrapage… Pourquoi pas écrire sur mon front « Véracrasse » pendant qu'ils y sont…

Apparemment le directeur de Poudlard remarqua ma réaction mais il dit simplement:

- « Je pourrais t'avoir à l'œil comme cela. ».

Adieu ma tranquillité..

Résumons donc: pas d'argent de poche, pas d'Italie, pas de Durmstrang. Je ne mérite quand même pas ça…..


End file.
